The Music Medley
by Torqueo Animadverto
Summary: If you listen closely, music is in everything." In response to the Shuffle Challenge. AU.


So, on an unsuspecting Friday night, I was coerced into doing this oneshot for the shuffle challenge presented by tall. This'll be fun. Little kiddies, prepare yourselves for the ride of your life. Completely unedited.

Dedicated to Haritha. Because she's the chick that got me into this mess, and so I could prove that I do know how to spell her name.

_**The Shuffle Challenge**_

**Here is what to do:**

**1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.  
2) Put your iPod/Media Player**/CD/iPhone on shuffle.  
**3) As each song starts, write the title of the song and the singer/band,and then begin writing about your subject. You only have the length ofthe song to finish, though. Once the song ends, so do you. No exceptions.  
4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!**

**Right now, I'm praying that my typing skills don't fail me. **

**Song; **Born For This

**Band;** Paramore

"Claire, you really need to get down from that ledge!" Boyfriend of two years and best friend of seventeen, Chris Plovert called to his girlfriend, Claire as she looked down. A happy grin lit up her face as she saw how high she was up.

"Let's get higher, Chris!" Claire screeched into the wind of the Empire State building brought on.

"Are you insane!? This is as high as you can go, and even though you feel like dying today, I most certainly do not!"

"Oh, come one Chris! Don't you feel like having fun? Loosen up a bit! Come on up here. You get the most amazing view." Claire said to him, stepping down form the guard rail. She quickly grabbed his hand as Chris sighed and stepped up with her. "See, isn't it breath taking?"

**Song; **I will follow you into the Dark

**Band;** Death Cab For Cutie

The newly married couple seemed to glide across the dance floor as the song to their first dance song started up. Adoring blue eyes seared into brown ones as the white wedding gown swung out during a practiced spin.

'I love you' Chris Plovert mouthed to his new wife, Claire Lyons- err, Plovert.

"I love you too."

**Song; **She Is

**Band; **The Fray

"You like it out there, Clairebear?" Chris asked, ignoring the irritation in his chest as he asked that final question of the night.

"I love it, Chris. I can't thank you enough."

During the high school years, Claire's parents went through an extremely tough time with money. The kids college funds were now nonexistent. It was a tragedy for Claire, because she never though she would have to worry about going to college. She got good grades, but not scholarship worthy. Todd still had time to pull his act together, but everyone thought Claire didn't have a chance. That was until Chris and his parents swooped in. Knowing his family for as long as she had, My and Mrs. Plovert loved Claire and also saw her potential. They minute they found out about the depleted college funds, they wrote a large check out to the Lyons family, so they could afford to send Claire to school. Any school.

After she was whisked away, Chris finally figured out his undying love for his best friend.

**Band; **The White Stripes

**Song; **Effect and Cause

"Look, Claire. You told me that you loved me, and now you're getting angry at me for telling you that I love you? I don't get you, at all!" Chris told me logically. "Most girls are so happy when their boyfriend tells you that they love them. I don't get you!"

"You've told me that! If you don't get me, then why are you still in love with me?" I asked a tad stupidly and confused. I honestly didn't know why I was having these reactions. It could have been because of all the Vodka.

**Song; **Resolution

**Band;** Motion City Soundtrack

Throwing the flask back one more time, Claire tipsily gave Chris a wet, slobbery kiss.

"Happy new year."

"Babe, it's August tenth."

"So?" She took a large swallow and looked at him with wide, bloodshot eyes. "It's never too late to make some resolutions." She told Chris like she was teasing him or holding something over his head.

"How about not having so much alcohol?"

**Song; **my boyfriend's back

**Band;** the raveonettes

"What do you mean, he told you you were a whore?" Chris asked over the lour cacophony of Taking Back Sunday.

"Just what I said."

Chris got out of the car, quickly walked up the walkway to Mike Rabin's house and raped three sharp knocks on the door.

"Mike," he said as soon as the door opened. "I understand that in my absence, you asked my girlfriend out?"

Mike nodded suspiciously.

"And when she said no, you called her a whore?" He asked as if he was making sure.

Mike's entire face flushed a bright red as Chris grabbed him by the collar. "And now I understand that we need to have a talk."

**That was horrible. Just terrible. I mean, it could have been the four minutes at most time frame, but I don't know. Anyway, it was fun. **

**Review.**


End file.
